1. Filed of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
An OLED has a structure including a first electrode, a hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron-transporting layer (ETL), and a second electrode, which are sequentially stacked on a substrate.
Holes injected from the first electrode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and the electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When excitons drop from an excited state to the ground state, light is emitted.